Alexa Blue
Klasyczny potwór Duch morski to połączenie klasycznego ducha i potwora morskiego Duch – w folklorze ludowym i według spirytystów ludzka istota, żyjąca po śmierci fizycznej ciała człowieka, Plik:240px-Time_to_let_(her)_go!.jpg bytująca w świecie pozamaterialnym. Potwór Morski-'''to stwór zamieszkujący morza,inaczej zwany Fishman istnieją różne odmiany potwora ale Plik:Hellboy_fishman.jpgPotwór z Loch Ness jest najpopularniejszythumb Relacje Alexsa przyjaźni się z Sharlote, Walkirią Thor i Valentiną Sweet.Nie ma problemu z zwieraniem przyjaźni Jej rodzice w dniu jej śmierci przeprowadzili się z nią na Ukrainę ale.. Jest jak najbardziej polką (mieszka tam tymczasowo) poniewarz Slenderman ją pogonił :) Czeka aż pójdzie do Angli. Zwierzątko Niko to skaczący blond labrador.Jest bardzo śmieszny i czasami nieogarnięty,Niko jest bliźniakiem Puni Hela Shaileen frame|zwierzaczek Alexsy Osobowość Alexsa jest bardzo przyjacielska ale czasami gdy się rozgada to zaczyna pówić po Ukraińsku i trudno ją zrozumieć,dba o ekologie i przyrode.Jest mistrzynią wysłuchiwania innych i doradzania.Nie ma szczęścia w miłości Miłość Alexsa nie jest romantyczką,nie przepada z a chłopcami ''"Chłopcy są z jeziora a dziewczyny z morza" ''Alexsa w pamiętniku''' Rodzinka Alexs jest spokrewniona z rekinami i rekinołakami.jej znaną kuzynką jest Marina Blue Ubrania Bastic-Alexsa jest ubrana w czerwoną bejzbolówke i czarną koszulke,jej spodnie są tęczowe do kolan.Buty to adidasy w kolorze czarno-niebieskim,na szyj ma ząb dinozaura.Jest uczesana w kitkę. DOTD- Jest ubrana w niebieką sukienke i czarny żakiecik i czarne buty na koturnie zapinane na rzepy.Naszyj ma ząb dinozaura.Jej włosy są rozpuszczone i proste School Out-Duchowa dziewczyna ma niebiesko czerwoną sukenke zapinaną pod biust i błękitne kabaretnki oraz czarne trampki firmy Converse,włosy są lokowane. Gloom Beach-Alexsa ma czarne okulary przeciwsłoneczne "muchy",niebieską koszulke na ramiączka i granatowe spodenki przepasane zieloną wstążką.Na nogach ma czarne sandały a w ręku czerwono niebieską deske. Skull Shores-Duszka ma na sobie białą koszulke z kolorowym wzorkiem i supełkiem przy pępku,białą chuste w czarną kratę i jej nogi przyzdabiają szare klapki na koturnie.Jej włosy są uczesane w dwie kitki. Dead Tired-Maska Blue jest czarna z fioletowymi pęknięciami.Koszulka jest czerwona z szarymi rękawami i niebiekie spodnie wraz z niebiesko-brązowymi kapciami dopełniają zestaw piżamowy.Jej włosy są rozpuszczone. Sweet 1600-'''Alexsandra jest ubrana w czarną marynarkę,białą koszule i niebieski krawat,niebiesko-granatowe legginsy do kolan i pantowle w takich samych kolorach jak legginsy i jest uczesana w proste włosy i w jej włosy jest wpięta niebieska spinka w kształcie błyskawicy. '''Ghouls Rule-Wkródce dodam... Roller Maze-Alexsa ma na sobie czerwoną koszulke na jeden rękaw,niebieskie spodenki z skrótem Roller Maze i zielonym ściągaczem i pomarańczowymi rękawkami.Na ręku ma czarną rękawiczke a na nogach czerwono-czarno-niebieskie rolki.Jej włosy są uczesane w warkocz. SuperHeros-AmazingAlexa do walki ze złem ubrała dosć kolorowy komplet.Ma na sobie strój kąpielowy z kołmierzem,pod to legginsy i bluzkę na długi rękaw we wzorek z łuskami.Wszystko to w kolorach niebiesko-czerwono-żółtym. Kozaki mają nietypowy obcas-harpun-i sięgają aż do kolan.Mają wycięcia na płetwy. Dodatki to kolczyki-czerwone harpuny,czerwone rękawice(też z wycięciami),oraz dwa harpuny-broń;jeden na nodze(mniejszy) i na plecach (większy).Maska jest w kolorach różowo-żółtym,widać troche zieleni.Chichot wzorował sie na basic,ale że najadł sie czekolady,użył za dużo kolorów :D Chichot Pospolity (dyskusja) for LB111,wspaniała rybcia Ciekawostki #W serii Dead Tired Alexsa ma niebieską skóre ponieważ,krem nadaje skóże ducha biały kolor. # PICT0002.JPG|Fakt 1 PICT0003.JPG|Fakt 2 PICT0004.JPG|fakt 3 PICT00011.JPG|Fakt 4 PICT0006.JPG|Fakt 5 PICT0005.JPG|Fakt 5 cz.2 PICT0001.JPG|Fakt 6 Duszki morskie uwielbiają muzykę #Rodzaj D.M jest 4 i oczy zależą od ich rodzaj #Alexsa jest mieszanym gatunkiem ducha Galeria miejsce 1..png|Ta postać zdobyła 1. miejsce w głosowaniu na postać września 2012 Alexsa Blue DTD.jpg|Dotd GBb.jpg|GB dt.jpg|DT SS.jpg|SS Sweet 1600.jpg|Alexsa Sweet 1600 Alexsa Classrom.jpg|Classrom alexsa Blue RM.jpg|Alexsa RM NIEWIDZIALNA.jpg|Niewidzialna Alexsa :) Alexy skull.png|Skull legitymacja1.jpg|Legitymacja Alexsa_Blue_SOo.jpg|so Alexsa i telefon.jpg|Alexsa zajęta pisaniem esemesa Barcą rządzi!.png DOTD MONSTERKI.png|Imprezka! Alexa blue heroses.png|Od Chichota dla LB111 AmazingAlexa ma harpun jako broń ;-) Znikająca Alexsa.jpg|Znikam! Alexsa gs.jpg|GS Tapeta Alexsa.png|Alexsa Blue na tapecie :) By Echolette Alexsa Blue 001.jpg|Dla LB od Maki Upierdliwa Cleo.png|zdjęcie z serii "Upierdliwa Cleo" alexsa.jpg|Bio Alexsy Blue (alex ubrana w basic vol.2) Pocztówka.png|POZDROWIENIA Z UKRAINY alexsia GR.png|Wreszcie wyczekiwana (CHyba przez Maki-96) Alex GR st alex.jpg|Scary Tales (Bajka ukaże się po kliknięciu obrazka)|link=http://jababox.w.interia.pl/InteriaSent/EinAugePL.htm Alex odcinek.png|W odcinku Kategoria:Sharlote and her friends Kategoria:Duchy Kategoria:Postacie z pasemkami Kategoria:Duch morski Kategoria:Potwory Morskie Kategoria:Postacie o długich włosach Kategoria:Postacie o białej skórze Kategoria:Monster High Wymyślone Postacie Wiki Kategoria:Eko-Sis Kategoria:Alexsa and her friends Kategoria:LB111 Kategoria:Podwodny świat Kategoria:Słonowodni Kategoria:Postacie z brązowymi włosami Kategoria:Postacie z płetwami Kategoria:Ghouls High Kategoria:Piegi Kategoria:Brunetka Kategoria:Ghoulscouts Kategoria:Najlepsza postać dla Smieski222